Positive
by sue-sylvester-shuffle
Summary: AU of 'Cooter', 2x15. Liz finds out that she is pregnant with Dennis's baby. Unwilling to let him influence their child, she shuts him out of her life, but worries about raising her child all by herself. Luckily, a certain executive isn't about to let that happen. But falling for Jack Donaghy is a tricky game, a game that frankly both of them need her to win. (UNFINISHED)
1. Alone

Positive.

Liz's heart nearly stopped. She drew in a shaky breath, staring anxiously at the four pregnancy tests in her trembling hand. If it had just been one she might have been skeptical, but four.

It was real. There was a baby inside of her.

Liz threw them into the garbage can, feeling tears well up in her eyes. A baby. It was all she'd wanted for as long as she could remember. But Dennis's baby? She could hardly believe it. Of all the people that could've ended up knocking her up…

And it wasn't even the fact that the baby would be part-Dennis that bothered her. No, it was the fact that if she told Dennis, he would want to be involved in the poor kid's life. Liz would be forced to spend the rest of her life with a man that called her 'dummy'. But if she didn't tell Dennis, it meant that she would raise her child alone.

Before, Liz hadn't minded the idea of single parenting. She had even considered it. But now that it was really happening, it made her heart race and her stomach churn.

Tears ran down Liz's face, and she made no effort to hide them. She just shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out the world around her.

Liz suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, followed by a familiar, concerned voice. "What's wrong, Ms Lemon?"

Liz looked up. Through the blur of tears shrouding her vision, she could make out Kenneth, who was a mere smudge of blonde hair and dark page jacket. "Nothing's wrong, Kenneth." she muttered, running her arm across her face to dry her tears on her sleeve. "I'm fine."

"Oh, don't lie to me. I know when people are sad." Kenneth said gently. He gestured to her face. "You're crying."

"Alright, I'm sad. But there's nothing you can do for me."

"Are you sure? A smile can fix anything." Kenneth gave her a wide grin, and Liz couldn't help but smile herself, staring at the ground. "See? There you are, Ms Lemon. Now, what's wrong? Talking about it helps, too."

"Well, alright." Liz sighed. Kenneth dragged a chair over beside her, and she began. "Kenneth, I… I'm pregnant."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" He clapped his hands together. "That's what you wanted, isn't it, ma'am? A baby?"  
"Well, yeah." Liz nodded. "But… the father is Dennis."

"Dennis?" Kenneth frowned. "He wasn't very nice."

"I know, and that's the problem. I can't tell Dennis I'm pregnant because he'll want to be part of everything, which is not going to happen. He'll be a terrible influence on the kid. But…" Liz's voice caught, and she felt fresh tears roll down her cheeks. "...I don't want to be alone, Kenneth…!"

"Oh, Ms Lemon, you'll never be alone!" the blonde page said emphatically. "No, never!" He leaned over and took a Kleenex from the box on her desk, and wiped Liz's tears with it. "Don't worry about that. I'm sure Mr Donaghey will be there for you, and of course I will, too."

"That's very sweet of you." Liz sighed. She felt bad for forgetting about her friends. Of course they wouldn't leave her by herself, especially not now that she had a baby on the way.

"Come here." Kenneth said softly, opening his arms. Liz edged forward and collapsed onto him. He wrapped his arms around her, and Liz exhaled slowly, trying to relax. It wasn't working. Tears kept streaming down her cheeks.

"I-I think I got your jacket wet." Liz mumbled, fingering the material ruefully.

"That's alright, Ms Lemon." Kenneth pulled away from her, and she saw that he was still smiling. "Do you feel better now?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you, Kenneth."

"That's what friends are for." He beamed. "I'll see you later, then. I have to go. Tracy said he wanted me down in his dressing room at two-thirty so he could shoot apples off of my head!"

Liz frowned. "Uh-"  
"Don't worry. I have a very small head." Kenneth reassured her. "I'm sure he won't hit me. Well, goodbye, Ms Lemon!" The blonde page headed merrily out of her office.

Liz picked up the Kleenex and used it to dab at her eyes. Kenneth was right. It was all going to be okay.


	2. Liz Lemon, Dammit

"Push! Push!"

Liz pushed as hard as she could. Her vision was going black. Pain. Pain. The pain was consuming her, and-

"Hey, dummy."  
What? Dizzy, Liz looked down at the baby that the doctors were holding. Immediately, shock spread through her like wildfire. It was Dennis. Dennis's face was on the little baby. "Hey, dummy." said the Dennis-baby again.

Liz screamed-

-and sat up, heart pounding.

Her panicked, rapid breathing slowed as she took solace in the sight of her own house. Just a dream. Liz looked around, trying not to start screaming again. She had fallen asleep on her couch. Her open laptop on the ground beside her said that it was nine in the morning. Instantly, she scrambled to her feet, grabbing her coat, not even bothering to change her clothes. She was going to be very late for work.

Just then, there was a knock at her door. Still wrestling with her coat, she opened the door.

"Hello, Lemon." It was Jack. He walked in without an invitation, and stared critically at Liz, with her coat half-on. "You're a mess."

"Sorry, Jack." Liz sighed, pulling her coat on. "I'm just… just not feeling very well today."

"Don't lie to me, Lemon." Jack said gruffly.

"What?"

"Kenneth told me." he continued, and Liz's heart sank. "About the baby."

"Oh." Liz wished she could disappear, to hide from Jack's judging stare. Damn it, Kenneth. "Remind me to give him a piece of my mind later."

"So you're pregnant." Jack said, ignoring her threats toward the page. "And it's Dennis's baby, I hear?"

Regret weighed down on her shoulders, making Liz feel like crumpling to the ground. "Don't remind me."

Jack frowned. "Kenneth told me you were quite upset, Lemon."

Liz remembered crying in the blonde page's arms and winced. "I don't think I was that upset." she lied hastily.

"He said you cried, and confided in him that you were worried about raising your child alone."

She looked away. "Oh, but you know Kenneth. That kid has an imagination if I ever saw one. Once he-"

"Lemon." Jack's tone was gentler now. He laid his hands on her shoulders, and Liz looked back up into his face. "It's alright."

"Easy for you to say that." muttered Liz. "You're not the one carrying Dennis Duffy's baby."

"It's not all bad." Jack said. "That baby may be half-Dennis Duffy, but it's also half-Liz Lemon. If your child is anything like you, Lemon, they'll be fine."

A smile spread across Liz's face. "Wow, Jack, that's… that's sweet." She could feel heat creeping into her cheeks, and hurriedly looked away.

"Either way, Lemon. You were worried about being alone?"

Liz's cheeks burned. "Yeah." she admitted, staring hard at the ground.

Jack laughed. "Lemon, even if I vowed never to talk to you again, you'd find a way. You'll never be alone. You're Liz Lemon, dammit. And you're going to be okay."

Liz was ashamed to feel tears running down her face. Her lower lip quivered, and she tried to laugh to show him that she was okay. It came out as a sob. "Hormones." she stammered, wiping her face with her sleeve. "I'm okay."

"Yes." Jack's face was close to hers now, close enough that she could smell the whiskey on his breath. "You are." He was gripping her shoulders tightly, his fingers digging into her forearms. Liz looked up into his face, and giggled.

"What?" Her boss looked confused.

"You're so close." Liz laughed. "It's awkward. Like you're about to kiss me or something."  
"It's hormones alright." Jack muttered sardonically, and he pulled away. "Don't bother coming into work today, Lemon. The writers can manage without you for just one day, can't they?"

"Uh…" Liz was caught off guard by Jack's sudden benevolence. "Yeah, I suppose they can."

"Then you stay here." He led her back over to the couch, where she sat down, still stunned. "I'll send Kenneth over later with some things for you."

"Gee, Jack…" She just had to ask. "Why are you being so nice?"

Jack frowned. "I don't think I'm being any nicer than usual, Lemon."

"Well… alright." said Liz. "Thank you for everything, Jack. You're… you're a good guy."

"Thank you, Lemon." Jack smiled. "I'll see you at work tomorrow. I assume you won't be late again?"

"No." Liz replied, shaking her head. "I won't."  
"Goodbye, Lemon." said Jack. And for a moment, he paused, his blue eyes locked with her brown ones. He smiled. Then he turned away, and headed toward the door.

Liz watched him for a few moments. I'd give anything to be inside that man's brain, she thought. "Bye, Jack." she replied, as he exited her apartment.


	3. A Visitor

Just like Jack had promised, Liz had a visitor that evening. It was Kenneth, bringing a large plastic bag full of things. The page carefully took out each item and placed it on the table. There was some ice cream, which Liz immediately put into two bowls- oh, and one for Kenneth, too- a pregnancy test, one of Tracy Jordan's idiotic movies, and strangely, a pristine white shirt, a pair of boxers printed with the NBC logo, and a pair of socks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms Lemon, those are mine." said Kenneth, taking the articles of clothing and tucking them back into the plastic bag.

"Why are they here?" asked Liz through a mouthful of mint-chip ice cream.

"I forgot to mention. Mr Donaghey wants me to spend the night here." Kenneth told her. "He says he wanted me to make sure you were okay. Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell you that… I-I mean, he wants me to make sure you're on time."

A rush of embarrassment flooded her. Did Jack not think she could take care of herself? "Well, thank you, Kenneth."

He beamed. "No problem, Ms Lemon! Should I put in the movie now?"

"Oh, I can do that." Liz handed him his bowl of ice cream and headed over to the television. See, Liz, you can do things on your own, she thought, crouching in and putting in 'Who Dat Ninja'.

When the movie was in and ready to start, Liz grabbed her two bowls of ice cream and settled on the couch next to the blonde page. Kenneth smiled at her, and pulled a thick red blanket from the back of the couch, which he promptly spread over their laps.

Liz was hardly through her first bowl of ice cream when she felt the foggy tendrils of sleep start to pull her under. She yawned, nestling in against the page and closing her eyes…

Thank you, Jack Donaghey, she thought. Thank you…


	4. McDonalds & Impossibilities

"Ms Lemon. Ms Lemon, wake up!"

Liz blinked sleepily, the world blurry and too bright. "...Mm?"

"Wake up. It's time to go to work."

Slowly, the world around her came into focus. The messy, half-eaten bowls of ice cream were gone, and Kenneth was near the door, wearing nothing but his NBC boxers, stumbling around while trying to get into his pants.

Liz sat up, rubbing her eyes blearily. "Oh, wow, I guess I was tired."

"Well, Ms Lemon, you're sleeping for two now!" Kenneth said. "Anyway, I took out some clothes for you to wear, just so we can get to work faster. I'm sorry if my sense of fashion isn't great."  
"No, they're fine. Thank you." Liz pulled off her shirt and tugged the sweater he'd chosen over her head. Kenneth turned away to give her privacy as she took off her pants and underwear.

When they were both dressed, Liz looked around in her fridge for something they could eat for breakfast. "I've got yogurt," she began, "But only strawberry."

"I can't eat strawberries."

"I know." Liz shut the fridge. "Well, whatever. We can stop by a McDonalds or something on the way in."

"Alright." Kenneth took her purse for her, and together they headed down to the street. However, before they could hail a cab, they saw a long, shiny limousine approach the building. One window slid down, revealing Jack.

"Mr Donaghey!" exclaimed Kenneth excitedly, his face lighting up at the sight of his boss.

"Hello, Kenneth." greeted Jack, although his blue eyes were glued to Liz. "I figured you two might want a ride to work?"

"Sure, but we gotta stop somewhere for breakfast first." Liz said, opening the door and crawling inside beside Jack. Kenneth followed her, shutting the door behind him.

Wordlessly, Jack reached down to his feet and picked up a McDonalds takeout bag, which he handed to her.

"Oh, wow." Liz stared at the bag, her mouth watering. "Thanks, Jack."

"So- all the food in your fridge was rotten, then?" He smirked. "I anticipated that."

"Nah. I just had a shortage of breakfast food that didn't contain strawberries." Liz corrected him. She pulled two breakfast sandwiches out of the bag and handed one to Kenneth. She began to rip at hers hungrily.

"Ah, that's right. Kenneth's allergies." Jack nodded. "Well, don't hold back, Lemon. You're eating for two now."

"Everyone keeps saying that!" Liz exclaimed through a mouthful of egg and cheese. "But I already eat for, like, six."

"Well, you just keep going." Jack said, reaching over and patting her encouragingly on the shoulder.

Just then, they pulled up to 30 Rockefeller Centre. Jack, Kenneth, and Liz got out of the car. Jack waved to his chauffeur, and the car rumbled away.

"Get to work." Jack told Kenneth and Liz before he headed inside. Liz made to follow him, but Kenneth pulled her back. He was grinning foolishly.

"What is it?" asked Liz irritably.

"Did you see the way Mr Donaghey was looking at you?" Kenneth said, grinning. "I think he's sweet on you."

Liz snorted before she could stop herself, a grin spreading across her face. "What? Jack?" She laughed derisively. "No way."

He shrugged, still beaming. "Oh, I dunno, Ms Lemon. I think y'all would make a nice couple."

Liz tried to imagine kissing Jack. His hands in her thick, dark hair, her hands on his back… The thought repulsed her, but Liz felt heat spread through her cheeks anyway, and knew that she was going red. Hormones, she thought with an inward sigh. Great.

"Aw, look at you, you're blushing. Are you sweet on Mr Donaghey, too?"

Liz shook her head. "No." she said flatly.

The smile faded off of his face like ice left out in the summer sun, and he stared at his feet. "Alright. I'm sorry, ma'am."

"It's okay, Kenneth." Liz hadn't meant to be harsh with him. She smiled, and he smiled back. "Why don't we head on inside?"

He nodded, and the two of them walked into 30 Rockefeller Centre. Kenneth started talking about something as they walked- something- but Liz wasn't listening at all. She was thinking about what he'd said about the way Jack had been looking at her. And as much as she hated to admit it, Kenneth was right. Jack had been giving her long, lingering glances all day. And when he had been at her house, the day before? When he'd leaned in real close to her face.

Could Kenneth be right?

Could Jack really love her?

No. Liz brushed off the implication like it was nothing. Because that's what it was- nothing. An impossibility.

And there was no use believing in impossibilities.


	5. Something Other Than Contempt

"Lemon."

Liz's head jerked up as if she'd been shocked. She turned around, brown eyes wide. It was Jack who had spoken. He was standing imposingly behind her with his arms crossed.

A month had passed since that morning with Jack and the McDonalds meals, and Liz had been avoiding her boss as much as possible. Even if she didn't really believe it herself, the mere thought of Jack being in love with her was enough to estrange them. But here he was again, so close to her that Liz felt her heart start beating hard and fast, like a hammer.

"Oh, hi, Jack." the writer greeted him, trying not to sound nervous. "What can I help you with?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." he answered. "It's been a while since we've chatted." His gaze slid down to her midsection. "You're showing now."  
Liz crossed her arms in front of her abdomen, her cheeks on fire. "Yeah, I… I guess I am."

"So… you've been doing well?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Have you been to a doctor yet?"

"I… no." she admitted, trying to meet his gaze with as much confidence as his icy blue eyes were putting out. "Gotta write that on my to-do list, huh?" She laughed nervously, trying to break the tension, but Jack didn't smile.

"Well, why don't you go right now?" he suggested. "I'll take you."

The thought of Jack taking her to the obstetrician made anxiety tie Liz's stomach in knots. It would look like he was the father. "Oh, I don't… I don't think that's such a good idea, Jack. I mean, you've gotta make appointments in advance."  
"Lemon, this is Jack Donaghy you're talking to." Jack said.

"I'm very aware of that." Liz muttered darkly to no one in particular.

"So, don't worry about it." he continued. Finally, a smile played across his lips, but Liz's feet were frozen to the ground.

"Jack, I… I think I'd rather go by myself." Liz confessed, purposefully looking away from his cornflower blue eyes.

Genuine hurt flashed in his gaze, but only for a moment. The doors closed in his eyes, and she was left staring into two pits of cool, calmness once more.

"Alright." he said coldly. "At least let me drive you, though."

Liz nodded, still avoiding his gaze. "Yeah. Okay. Thank you, Jack."

"Don't mention it, Lemon." He headed toward the elevator and paused, his back turned, obviously expecting her to follow him.

Guilt weighed down on Liz's shoulders, but she trailed after him anyway. "Thanks for driving me." she piped up, trying to break the tension. He didn't reply.

It was very silent in the car ride to the doctor's. Liz stared out the window, wishing that things would go back to the way that they were before the baby. Back when Jack was just Jack, and it didn't have to be weird. Damn you, Liz thought, staring down at her abdomen. You're Dennis's, all right. You cause problems wherever you damn well please.

Just then, the car stopped. "We're here, Mr Donaghy." said the driver from the front seat.

"Thank you for driving me." Liz repeated, opening her door. "You don't have to stay here. I can get a cab back to work."

"Don't be stupid, Lemon." Jack replied scathingly. "I want to hear what the doctor says."

"Don't tell me you're coming in with me?"

"Well, you've already made it clear that you don't want me in there with you." Jack's voice was dangerously calm. "So, no. I'll wait here in the car."

"Okay." Liz sighed. "For what it's worth, Jack, I… I'm sorry for what I said. And for avoiding you."

"So you have been avoiding me."

"I… damn." Liz swore. She hadn't meant to reveal that she had been ignoring him. "That came out wrong. I'm sorry."

Jack waved his hand, shaking his head. "No. We'll talk about this later, Lemon. Go in, see the doctor, and we can resume this after."

"Okay." Liz allowed a small, hopeful smile to grace her features. To her relief, Jack returned it. She climbed out of the car and closed the door behind her, some of the tension lifting from her shoulders.

When Liz entered the doctor's office, she sat down in the waiting room next to a couple of other expecting mothers. She was, by far, the least pregnant woman there. One of them looked like she was about to burst. Liz thought again of giving birth, and shuddered.

Just then, a nurse came out. "Elizabeth Lemon?" she called out.

"Here." Liz stood up, walking toward the nurse.

The nurse, a middle aged woman with caramel-coloured skin, smiled at her. "Hello. Dr Spaceman will see you now."

Liz frowned. "Dr Spaceman? As in, Dr Leo Spaceman?"

The nurse nodded. "That's him. Why? Do you know him?"

"Yeah." Liz laughed. She didn't dwell on it much, though, as the nurse led her into an office. Dr Spaceman was standing there, staring at the monitor. He had slathered his fingers in ultrasound fluid and was chuckling at the strange shapes appearing on the screen.

"Dr Spaceman?" the nurse asked. He turned around.

"Liz!" Dr Spaceman exclaimed, wiping his fingers on his lab coat and approaching the dark-haired writer. "Nice to see you. I heard you got knocked up?"

Liz nodded. "That's right."

"Accidental, or on purpose."  
"...Accidental."

"Tough." Dr Spaceman tutted, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Ah well. I suppose going around and getting as much as you can has its consequences, am I right?"

"That's not how it-"

Dr Spaceman continued, as if he hadn't heard her at all. "Alright, Liz. Pull off your shirt and lie down on the bed."

Liz did as she'd been instructed, pulling off the cardigan she was wearing and hanging it on a hook near the door. She then lay down on the bed there, listening distractedly to the crinkling of the paper underneath her.

"Alright. This can be cold." Dr Spaceman warned her as he smeared ultrasound fluid all over her stomach. Liz winced; it was cold.

As Dr Spaceman ran his instrument all over her midsection, staring intently at the monitor, he began to chuckle, which sent pangs of worry into Liz's veins. "What's happening?" she demanded, craning her neck to see.

"You really got knocked up good." Dr Spaceman remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Twins, Liz." he informed her. "It's twins."

The ground seemed to disappear from under the bed, and Liz felt like she was falling. Twins. Twins. I'm having twins. Her body was a mess of anticipation, pulled so thin that she felt like she would break.

Twins. Two babies. Two Dennises.

"Oh my God." Liz whispered incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"No." said Dr Spaceman, smirking. "I lied."

"You what?"  
"You're only having one… yeah, nope. I lied. Again. You are having twins. Or are you?" He raised one eyebrow, obviously trying to get her riled up.

Anger rushed through Liz's veins, hot and fast. "Just tell me the truth or so help me, I will knock all your teeth out." she hissed.

The incompetent doctor didn't look fazed, but he relented nevertheless. "Okay, okay. Why don't you take a look for yourself?" He tilted the monitor toward her so she could see.

Liz squinted at the screen. She couldn't make anything out. "Where do I look."

Dr Spaceman pointed to a strange lump on the screen. "There's one." His finger travels across the monitor. "And there. Two. Twins."

"Wow." Liz murmured, eyes glued to the screen. Her heart was beating relentlessly in her throat. Maybe it was because she was finally seeing them, but for the first time, Liz was feeling something other than contempt for the babies. Maybe they were Dennis's. But they were also babies- her babies.. Liz had wanted children for as long as she could remember, and now she was going to have them.

A smile spread across her face. "Thank you, Dr Spaceman." she said softly, sliding off of the bed and taking the towel he offered her to clean the fluid off of her abdomen.

When she got out into the lobby, having put her shirt back on, Liz went over to the desk. "I'll pay with debit, please."

"Oh, Jack Donaghy paid for the appointment." the nurse informed her.

"He did?"

"Yes."  
"Well, thank you, then." Liz gave the nurse a smile before heading back out into the parking lot.

Jack was waiting by the door. "Lemon. How did it go?"

"I'm having twins, Jack." Liz revealed proudly.

His blue eyes widened. "Good God, Lemon. Twins?"

She nodded. "Isn't it great?"

"How are you going to take care of two newborn babies all by yourself?" Jack asked incredulously, as if she was crazy.

"I don't know. But I'm going to do it somehow." Liz told him determinedly. "This is… it's my dream, Jack. It's what I've always wanted. I'm going to be a mother."

He nodded, a smile playing across his lips. "...Yes, you are. And dammit, Lemon, you'll be the best mother since Endora on 'Bewitched'."

She giggled. "I don't know if that's a compliment or not."

"I meant it as a compliment. I meant that you're going to be a great mother, and the future Lemon twins will be lucky to have you."

Jack's words sent warmth flooding through Liz's veins. "Thank you." she gushed softly, grinning.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "No problem. Why don't we go out for dinner and celebrate?"

"Alright. That sounds nice. Thank you, Jack."

Jack pulled his phone out from his pocket as they headed back toward the car. "I'll make the reservations. Anyone else you'd like to invite?"

"Just Jenna, Tracy, and Kenneth." Liz said, climbing back into the car beside her boss. "I want to tell them the big news."

Jack nodded. "Alright." As the car drove away, and Jack talked into his phone, Liz smiled secretly to herself. Once again, he had hit her with a surprising, uncharacteristic burst of care that made her head spin and her heart pound. She sighed. Jack was everything she'd ever wanted in a significant other, and part of her wished she could just fall for him, like he had fallen for her. But that was impossible; he was Jack, and she could never want Jack. There was no other way to describe it. They were too close already.

Liz leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. His endless tirade of speech paused, and he glanced down at her. Liz could almost see the little smile that was no doubt appearing on his face.

"Thank you, Jack." she said again.

A few moments later, Liz felt his hand, rough and clumsy, come down to stroke her hair. She smiled, and closed her eyes.


	6. A Chance

"So I have some big news to tell you three." began Liz, as she, Jack, Jenna, Tracy, and Kenneth sat down at a restaurant. "I went to the doctor today. The obstetrician."

"Lemme guess, LL- it's an alien baby, isn't it?" Tracy reckoned. "Damn. So much for goin' up into spaceships and all."

"No, Tracy." Liz laughed. "It's not an alien baby, Tracy. I'm… I'm having twins."

"Alien twins?" The actor looked aghast.

She shook her head, still laughing. "No. Two normal babies… I hope."

"Well, that's wonderful, Ms Lemon!" Kenneth enthused. "Two cute li'l babies. I can't wait!"

"Me either." Liz smiled.

"Liz, two babies is going to be a lot of work." Jenna reminded her. "Are you going to tell Dennis now?"

The dark-haired writer shook her head. "No. I'm still going to raise them by myself."

"Lemon won't be by herself." Jack reminded the blonde actress. "We'll all be there for her."

"That's right, LL! I'll show your kids how to have a good time, Tracy Jordan style." Tracy promised.

Liz laughed again. "Okay, maybe not you, Tracy."

"No strip clubs, I promise. Not till they're eighteen."

"Well, I'd love to play with your kids, Ms Lemon!" gushed Kenneth excitedly. "D'you think they'll look like you?"

"I just hope they don't look like Dennis."

"Have you picked out any names, Lemon?" Jack wondered out loud.

"Not really." admitted Liz.

"Ooh, Liz, let us help you!" Jenna exclaimed. "For a girl… what about Jenna Jr?"

"What…? No."  
"Tracy Jr for a boy?"  
"Forget it, guys. You aren't helpful." Liz told them lightly. "I'll think of names when the time comes. Besides, I don't even know the babies' genders yet. It could be two girls, or two boys, or a girl and a boy. I don't know."

"You should choose two girls' names and two boys' names, just to be safe either way." suggested Kenneth.

Liz nodded. "That's a good idea. Well… I like Nancy for a girl, and Rufus for a boy, but… I don't know what else."

"Nancy is nice." remarked Jack. "I had a classmate once named Nancy." He sighed dreamily, staring off into space. "She was… gorgeous, Lemon."

Liz frowned. "Okay, that rules out Nancy, then. I don't want you drooling over my daughter." She drummed her fingertips on the table. "Hmm. Anyone wanna throw out some suggestions? And if any of you say your own names, I'm not listening to you any more."

Liz's four friends started talking all at once. "Roger!"  
"Becky!"  
"Harry!"  
"Mickey- like Mickey Rourke. You do want your son to be a sexual maniac, don't you, Liz?"

"Gloria!"  
"Harold- after my father figure, Ms Lemon. You remember- the pig?"

"Beatrice!"

"Tina!"

"Okay." Liz held up her hands. "I've heard enough. I'll think about it."

After their meal, the group of five left the restaurant. "Are we all going to split a cab together?" asked Jenna.

"I don't think we'd all fit." Liz told her.

"That's right. Lemon's baby bump will take up a seat of its own." Jack remarked.

The others snickered. "Jack." Liz said, her tone warning but playful. "My stomach won't take up as much room as your inflated ego."

"Or my breasts." added Jenna proudly. When everyone stared, she frowned, looking offended. "What? I just got them done."

"Why don't the three of you split the cab?" Jack suggested. "I'll take Lemon home."

Liz looked up at her boss. He glanced down at her, out of the corner of his ridiculously-blue eyes, and a small smile appeared on his face. Liz returned the smile and piped up, "Yeah, you guys can go. I'll see you later."  
Kenneth had already hailed a cab. He, Tracy, and Jenna said their goodbyes to Liz and Jack- and congratulations to Liz on the babies- before getting into the cab and driving away.

As Liz stared after them, Jack turned to her and said, "Lemon, you look breathtaking tonight."

Liz looked up at him again, startled. "Who, me?"

"Yes, you."

"I… thank you, Jack." Liz beamed.

"It's my pleasure." he responded. "Shall I call a car?"

"Alright." Liz nodded, and he did. The car came not long after that, large and shining like the stars in the sky. Jack held the door as she climbed inside, and followed her.

As they sat in the car, Liz stared at her boss. He didn't seem to notice; he was glancing out the window, his mind clearly elsewhere. Perhaps that was good. Liz needed some time to think.

His words were imprinted on her mind. Lemon, you look breathtaking tonight. Jack thought she looked pretty. The thought made her blush, and she was thankful for the concealment that the night provided.

Liz thought back on what she had been thinking about earlier that day- about Jack, and about love. She had said that she could never be with Jack in that way- it would be too strange; too foreign yet too familiar, all at once. But then again, Liz had never exactly had had her whole life planned out, but twins hadn't been a part of it, especially not Dennis's twins. That had been new, and scary at first, but Liz loved her twins now.

Maybe something else new would be good for her.

And so, Liz Lemon mustered up all the courage she had, and spoke. "Jack."

He turned to her. "Yes, Lemon?"

"Do you…" Her voice seemed to resist her, but she ploughed on. Say it. Say it. "Do you maybe, um… want to come back to my place?"

It was obvious what she'd meant, and clearly he knew it. His blue eyes widened, and he opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Liz waited, heart pounding, for him to find his voice. Finally, he responded. "Lemon, what are you saying?"

"I don't know." Liz said waveringly. "I… I really don't know, Jack, but I need this. I need to… to know."

"To know what?"

"For… for once, there's someone who loves me, and… and…" Frustration welled up in Liz's chest, and she wished that she wasn't so awkward for once. "...I know how you feel about me, Jack."

"You do?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes." Liz's eyes narrowed. "For Pete's sakes, it's not like you tried to hide it. And if you did, you were doing a damn horrible job at it."

"Is this how you always try to get men into bed, Lemon?" Jack raised one eyebrow. "Insult them?"  
"Jack."  
"Sorry." He paused, deliberately avoiding her gaze. "So, you… you know."

She nodded.

"And you… you feel the same way?"

"I don't know." Liz replied somberly. "This is why I need this, Jack. I told you. I need to know."

Jack ran a hand through his thick hair, sighing. "Well, nothing appeals to me more than spending the night with you, Lemon. But I don't want to be led along. There's a chance you won't fall for me."

"Yes." Liz said shortly. "But there's a chance I will."

A smile spread across his face. He reached out and gently cupped Liz's chin in his hand, drawing her face closer to his. Liz's heart began to pound erratically. _Here we go_, she thought frantically. _There's no getting out of this now._

But as Jack's lips met hers, warmth spread through her, and Liz realized that she did not want to get out.


	7. Shut Up and Kiss Me, Jack Donaghy

"Lemon? Wake up."

Liz's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around. She was in her bed, and Jack was sitting next to her, smiling. In his hands was a mug of coffee.

"Hi, Jack." Liz sat up, returning his smile. She took the mug from him and held it close to her face, letting the steam wash over her skin. "How are you this morning?"

"Good. How are you, Lemon?"

"I'm good, too." She sipped the coffee carefully.

"So… last night." Jack stared at her expectantly, so Liz took the mug away from her mouth.

"What about it?"

"Do you 'know' yet?" He made air quotes around the word 'know', raising one eyebrow at the dramatic term she'd used the night before.

Liz stared down into the mug. Her reflection was undulating in the hot brown liquid, but she could make out the blank look on her face, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Right." she murmured. "Last night."

Liz had almost forgotten about what had happened the previous night. Her memories came in fragments- Jack's lips hard against hers, stumbling through the door to her apartment, his graceless fingers fumbling with the back of her dress- but she did remember it.

"No, I don't know." she began. "But I also don't think sex was the way to go." When Jack looked crestfallen, she continued. "I mean, you could take me out on a date or something sometime."

"Right." Jack stared purposefully away from her. Liz could see hurt glittering in his strikingly-blue eyes.

"Jack," Liz said gently, putting the mug down on her bedside table. She leaned closer to him until he looked down into her eyes. "I like you. You know that. And I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think I could fall for you."

"I know that, Lemon." Her boss's voice was taut with pain. "It's just hard. Finally, I have you, but you could just slip through my fingers. I don't know if I can live like this."

Liz pulled away from him, her gaze evading his. "...I know. I'm sorry."

"But you're right." Jack continued. "There's a chance you might fall for me. So I'll just keep my fingers crossed. And… dinner sometime, Lemon? I'll definitely do that."

A smile spread across her face, her cheeks getting pleasantly warm. "Thank you, Jack."

"It's my pleasure." Jack grinned. He then leaned down to kiss her. Liz kissed him back, feeling his hands come behind her, entangled in her long, dark hair.

Liz allowed a few moments of this to pass before she broke away from him. "...Jack, we have to go to work."

"Right." He got off of her bed, and she followed him. "So are you planning to tell anyone about our… lovemaking?"

She cringed. "God, Jack. That sounds disgusting."

Jack didn't smile. "Are you?"

"I… I don't know. I didn't think of that." Liz admitted, turning away from him in order to make the bed. "I guess not?"

"Are you ashamed to have slept with me?" he asked.

"No, Jack." Liz craned her neck to look at him, frowning. "Of course I'm not ashamed. You're one of the most important people I know, and you know that. But can you imagine some of the reactions I'd get?" She adopted a flighty British accent, trying to make her voice resemble Jenna's. "'Ooh, Liz, you're so dirty. Tell me everything.' And…" She changed her voice to a clueless, Southern accent. "'Oh, Ms Lemon, I didn't know you and Mr Donaghy were married. Don't you know having S-E-X out of wedlock is-'"

"Okay, Lemon, I get it." Jack said quickly. "Stop with the impressions before my ears start to bleed."

Liz grinned. "One more. Please."

"Who?"

"Tracy."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

The dark-haired writer clapped her hands together, beaming. "Yes! Okay, um…" She cleared her throat, and lowered her voice to sound like Tracy. "'I knew it, Liz Lemon. I knew you two were married the whole damn time!'" She giggled. "Okay, that was bad. Really bad."

"Awful." agreed Jack, but he was smiling, too. Liz stared up into his eyes for a few moments, and he leaned down to kiss her again. She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him back.

"You're letting me kiss you again?" Jack murmured incredulously. Liz could feel his breath, warm on her face. "Am I pushing my luck, or are you falling for me already, Elizabeth Lemon?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Jack Donaghy." Liz said softly, and then pressed her lips to his, just to shut him up. Liz Lemon liked to have her way.


	8. Ms Sex-Phobic

**Shout-out to "cheryl" for always reviewing each new chapter. I appreciate it greatly! I wish you'd come off anon or something so we could talk. Either way, here's chapter eight! c:**

"You just had sex, didn't you?"

A jolt of shock shot through Liz. She dropped the scripts she'd been organizing and whirled around, eyes wide. "What? Jenna!"

Jenna smirked, her pale eyes glinting. "You did. I knew it."

"How do you do that?"

The blonde actress shrugged. "I have a gift. Anyway, who was it? Dennis?"

"Dennis? Ugh, Jenna. No way."

"Well, who, then?" Jenna pressed on. "Tell me, Liz. Tell me everything!"

Liz pinched the bridge of her nose. It was exactly like she'd imagined telling Jenna to be like so far. "Jenna, I-"

Jenna leaned in close, and to Liz's surprise, smelled Liz's clothes, and her hair. "You smell like scotch." she observed, and then gasped. "Oh my God. Liz. Did you sleep with Jack?"

"Shhh!" Liz hissed, darting around Jenna and quickly shutting the door to her office. "Not so loud!"

"So I'm right?" asked Jenna excitedly, sitting down on Liz's couch and patting the seat next to her. "You did sleep with Jack?"

"Yes." confessed Liz. "I did. I slept with him. We went home together after dinner, and… well, things happened."

"How was it?"

"What?"

"Come on, Liz. I need details!"

Liz opened her mouth and hurriedly closed it again, flustered. "I… I don't really… well, it was nice, I suppose, but…"

"'Nice'? That's all?" Jenna raised one eyebrow, pouting dramatically. "...Whatever. I don't know what I expected from you, Liz. You're like a… a sex-phobic. Yes. That's it."

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Ms Sex-Phobic." Jenna teased her. "But, tell me. Are you two dating now, or what?"

"I don't know yet." Liz admitted. "I need more time to think about it first."

"Does Jack think it was just a one night stand?"  
She shook her head. "Jack, he… um. Jack really likes me."

"He does?"

Liz nodded. "I don't want to hurt him, Jenna. I want to love him. I'm trying."

"Make a sex tape." Jenna suggested. "That's always worked for me."

The writer rolled her eyes. Typical Jenna Maroney. "Okay. Yep. I'm done here." She stood up and left her office, heading out into the writers' room. However, as soon as she'd stepped out, Liz found herself face-to-face with none other than Dennis Duffy.

Liz gasped. "Dennis?" Immediately she crossed her arms in front of her stomach. Oh God, please don't notice…

"Hey, dummy." Dennis greeted her.

"Hi, Dennis." Liz wished her voice wasn't wavering so much. She tried to take a deep breath and control her nerves.

"So I ran into my bud Tracy Jordan on the street today." Dennis said.

"Oh, yeah?" She fought to sound interested. C'mon, Tracy, Liz thought desperately. Don't tell him…

"Yeah. And he told me somethin' interesting." Her ex-boyfriend raised one eyebrow, crossing his arms. "He said you were-"

Liz's heart sank. "Oh God, Dennis, I… I'm sorry I didn't tell you. No… I'm not sorry. You would mess these babies up, and that's not fair. To them, and to me."

He stared blankly at her for a moment. "Whoa, dummy. Tracy just told me that you were writing a sketch with some hot chicks fighting. I came to watch. You're pregnant?"

"Oh, blerg." Liz muttered under her breath.

Dennis ran his hand through his hair, eyes wide. "Damn! I just thought you'd gotten all fat on me. I wasn't gonna say anything."

Bitter self-disgust ran through Liz's veins. She bit her lip. "I'm not sorry." she repeated stubbornly to no one in particular. "I'm not."

Dennis seemed not to have heard her. "And you said them? Aw, man, I read this sick article about this chick who had eight babies at once. Socktuplets or something. Are you havin' eight babies, too, dummy?"

"No. Just two."

"That's boring." He frowned, and crossed his arms. "But you said they're my kids, right?"

Liz nodded, staring down at the ground.

"Well, as the kids' father, I have the right to hang around and, y'know, raise them." Dennis said.

Liz's blood ran cold. "No. No. Dennis, you are not going to do that." Panic welled up inside of her, and she felt like she were drowning.

"Why not? It's not like you're seein' anyone else, dummy."

Before Liz could even think about what she was saying, she'd blurted out, "But I am seeing someone else."

He looked visibly surprised. "You're lying."

"I-I'm not."

"Who is it, then?"

Liz sighed inwardly. "Jack."

"Jack Donaghy?" Dennis asked dubiously.

She nodded, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"Ha. Nice try, dummy. I know you and Donaghy aren't a thing. You're kinda like his wife. No romance there." Dennis said matter-of-factly.

"I slept with him last night." Liz protested. "We're going out on a date tonight."

Dennis's eyes narrowed. "...I'm asking Donaghy." He turned around and stormed out of the writers' room. Liz ran after him, her heart pounding.

When they reached Jack's office on the fifty-second floor, Dennis pushed open the doors to Jack's office and entered angrily, shouting, "I wanna talk to you, Donaghy!"

"Dennis?" Jack asked incredulously, getting up from his desk and coming around to where Dennis and Liz stood. His bright blue gaze travelled imperceptibly to Liz's face, and she mouthed 'sorry'.

"Is what she said true? You're datin' my woman?" Dennis accused.

"I'm not your woman, Dennis." Liz piped up, her voice hard with frustration.

Jack looked surprised. "Lemon said we were dating?" Hope flooded his cerulean eyes, and Liz cringed.

Dennis turned to Liz. "Ha. I knew it. You were lyin'."  
Liz felt a surge of anxiety. She could not let Dennis back into her life. "Jack and I slept together."

"That's true." Jack confirmed. "I did sleep with Lemon."

Instantly Dennis raised his arm, his fingers curled like dormant animals, tensed up and ready to strike. His face was etched with dark fury. Liz grabbed her ex-boyfriend warningly by the shoulder. "Dennis-"

"You and Lemon are not dating anymore." Jack reminded Dennis. "You don't control what- or who- she does now."

"So you two are gonna get married and you'll be the baby daddy, then." Dennis exclaimed. "But they're my kids, Donaghy. Mine. Not yours. Mine."

"Well…" Jack began awkwardly. "...Lemon and I are… not really dating."

"Say what?" Dennis glanced over at Liz, and Jack's gaze followed soon after. "Dummy, you got some explainin' to do."

Sweat ran down Liz's face. Their eyes were boring into her so intently that she felt like their eyes were shooting holes into her body. She could hardly breathe. "I-I just don't know yet."

"Know what?"

"If I can love him." Liz said. "I mean… I want to. I really do. He's perfect. Perfect for me, and just… just perfect, in general. But more importantly, he likes me. Don't you, Jack. You… you love me, don't you?"

"I do." whispered Jack. His voice sounded hollow, broken, deflated by pain.

"And I'd do anything to love you back." Liz told him. "It's just… you're, like, one of my best friends, Jack. But I'm trying. I'm trying so hard."

Dennis looked from Liz to Jack, and huffed loudly. He then turned around, and stormed out. Neither Jack nor Liz turned to watch him leave. Their gazes were glued together, as if some invisible force had tied strings from one face to the next.

"I knew it." Jack murmured. "I knew it wasn't worth it."

Liz's eyes widened. "No, Jack, don't say that."

He shook his head, chuckling bleakly. "You'll never love me, Lemon. Never." He then headed over to the little table with his drinks and poured himself a hefty glass of scotch, avoiding her gaze the whole way. The strings had been broken.

All of a sudden, words started pouring out of Liz, like water from a broken dam. "You're sweet, but not at the expense of your wit. You're generous but you're not about to do everything for me- I'm looking for a boyfriend, not a servant. You're not afraid to insult me, but you're a gentleman, too. You'd never hit me or hurt me in any way. And since we already know each other, it's not like we have to do all that awkward first date stuff. I know you better than you know yourself, Jack. I said you were perfect. Give me a chance. You said you'd take me out for dinner tonight for a real date, and you damn well know I like food. So, come on."

There was a pause, and Liz choked on the tension hanging in the air, like an electric fence. She couldn't move. And then Jack turned around. His blue eyes were hard and cold, like flints. "One chance." he told her, sipping his scotch without his gaze leaving her face. "One more chance, Lemon. Tonight. I'll try to be the damn Disney prince you've always wanted, and you do one simple thing for me- you fall in love."

She dipped her head. "Alright. Thank you, Jack. Thank you." He turned away slightly, and Liz decided that that was her cue to leave. She headed out of his office, her heart pounding like a drum inside her chest, threatening to escape the cage that her ribs provided.

You have to fall in love tonight, Liz, she thought to herself. You're almost there. You can do it. Part of Liz loved Jack already- she blushed every time he complimented her, she loved the feeling of his arms around her- but she was waiting for a moment. A special moment. A moment when she'd just look at him and say, "God, I am so in love with you right now."

For her own sake, Liz just hoped that she'd find that moment soon.


	9. I'm Like the Pizza

When the knocking started at her door, Liz jumped up, startled. She had been applying eyeliner. "I'm coming!" she shouted, furiously spreading the last bit of eyeliner she needed before rushing to the door.

It was Jack, like she had expected it to be. He was dressed sharply in a suit. "Good evening, Lemon." he greeted her. All of the frigid detachment from earlier that day was gone from his blue eyes. "You look ravishing as always."

"You're very sweet," Liz replied, looking down at the dress she was wearing. "But I don't always look this good. I mean, before I got dressed for dinner I was wearing this awful old sweatshirt, and it had the biggest spaghetti sauce stain on it. Gross."

"Spare me the details." Jack said, waving his hand dismissively.

Liz chuckled, pulling her coat on. "Okay, okay." As soon as she was ready, she followed Jack out into the hallway.

"So." she began, as they walked down toward his car, which was waiting by the side of the road. "Where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

"A secret?" Liz laughed. "Wow, okay. This is fun. Do I have to, like, guess or something?"

"No." Jack rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a blindfold. "Here." He leaned down and tied it around her head, letting the fabric slip down over her eyes, plunging her into darkness. Immediately she reached for some part of him to steady her.

"Careful on the stairs." she reminded him, clutching onto his arm like a lifeline.

"Don't worry. I've got you." He put one arm around her, and she felt safe. "Come on. Step."

"What?"

"There's a stair, Lemon. Step."

They made it down the stairs safely, and moments later, Liz felt the cool December air against her cheeks, informing her that they were now outside. She heard the sound of a car door opening, and she was ushered inside by Jack.

"This is exciting." Liz remarked, as she did up her seat belt and looked at where she hoped Jack was. "I feel like I'm in one of those 80's spy movies."

"Those movies are awful."

She laughed. "Yeah, they are."

His arm was still around her, so she leaned into him and waited for the car ride to be over.

When they arrived at their destination, Jack led her out of the car, and into a building. Liz trusted him, but she still wished she could see. "Are we almost there?" she asked.

"Almost."

It was only a few moments later when he said, "Alright, Lemon, we're here." She felt his hands fumble at the back of her head, and the blindfold fell away. Liz blinked at the sudden light, and looked around curiously.

They were in Jack's house, in his dining room, to be exact. His little table was set for two, adorned with an array of romantic, dimly lit candles.

Liz's heart skipped a beat. "Oh, Jack." she breathed. "It's beautiful."

He smiled down at her. "Isn't it? But you probably want to get right to the food, huh?"

"Guilty as charged." Liz said, grinning sheepishly, as the two of them sat down. "So, what've you got planned?"

"Well, what would you like?"

She shrugged. "I guess you're too fancy and stuff for, like, ordering in Pizza Pizza?"

Jack stopped, his face full of surprise and amusement. "Good God, Lemon. Pizza Pizza? I have cooks here that could make you any meal you could ever dream of. But no, you want to order in Pizza Pizza."

She laughed. "I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be. I shouldn't be surprised." he said. "Alright, Pizza Pizza it is, then. If you want it, I want it."

"You're amazing."

Jack smiled. "Thank you, Lemon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to order." He picked up a phone and dialled it, holding it up to his ear.

As Jack talked to the Pizza Pizza employee, Liz stared at him. The candlelight was flickering over his face, making his blue eyes shine like shards of sapphire. Here he was, just as perfect as before, but here he was, ordering Pizza Pizza. Jack Donaghy was too sophisticated for Pizza Pizza and she knew it.

Jack Donaghy was too sophisticated for her, and she knew it.

But here he was. Ordering Pizza Pizza. Putting himself down on her level, for her, just for her.

Just for her.

And, all of a sudden, something changed inside of her. Something opened, like a window, letting the light in. Warmth flooded through Liz's body, and she shivered. God, I am so in love with you right now.

"What do you want on your pizza?" Jack asked her suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I love you." she replied.

The smile faded slowly off of his face, and he lowered the phone. "What did you say?" he said quietly.

"I… I love you." she repeated, and grinned awkwardly.

"Because I'm ordering you pizza?"

"No, it's… it's like a metaphor, and I… I'm like the pizza, and… ugh." Liz shook her head. "Don't make me go on."

Jack nodded. "I won't. But you… you really…"

"Yeah."

He beamed, raising one eyebrow. "If I knew all I had to do to get you to love me was to buy you Pizza Pizza, Lemon, I'd have done it months ago."

"Then maybe these would be your babies instead of Dennis's babies." Liz remarked, patting her stomach.

Jack nodded again, a wistful look in his eyes. "Maybe."

"Hey, don't look so sad." Liz reached for his hand, and squeezed it. "You may not be the father of these kids, but you're going to be their daddy. Right?"

He smiled. "Right."

"Good." Liz said softly, smiling up at him. "...Now, can we order that pizza? I'm starving."


	10. Genders & Proposals

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for updating slowly. I'm still writing, don't worry! (This chapter kinda sucks. Don't mention it :p) Thanks for everyone who reviewed. There's more coming! :) -Sage**

"Are you ready to find out the sexes of your babies?" asked Dr Spaceman. "Ha. 'Sexes'. Not 'till they're fifteen!"

It had been two months since that dinner at Jack's house, meaning that it was February, and Liz was four months pregnant. Jack had gone with her to each visit to the obstetrician, and he was here with her now, holding her hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

Liz nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright." Dr Spaceman peered at the monitor. "Well, from what it looks like here- because you can never really be sure until you actually see the babies- it looks like you've got two little girls. Ah, try again next time."

"Two little girls." murmured Liz. Her fear of having a little boy that would look- and act- just like Dennis faded away, and her heart soared at the thought of two sweet little girls that she could teach to be fun and silly and to put potato chips on sandwiches.

Jack squeezed her hand. "Two girls, Lemon." He was grinning. "That's wonderful."  
She nodded, beaming so wide her cheeks hurt. "Isn't it?"

"So." began Dr Spaceman. "Got any names picked out yet?"

Liz shook her head. "Not yet." She looked up at Jack. "Do you?"

Her boss looked surprised. "Me?"

"Yes, you. You're gonna be the dad, after all."

Jack paused to think, and then sighed. "...No. I can't think of any. Unless you wanted to name the baby after yourself?"

She chuckled. "I'd have to be, like, so full of myself to do that."

"I guess you're right." He laughed. "Well, we've still got five months to decide."

Liz nodded. "That's true. We don't have to decide anything now."

After the appointment, the two of them were walking through the brisk, snowy parking lot. It was cold, but Jack was warm beside her, his hand curled around hers like a motherly animal around its baby.

"Lemon," he began. "Can I say something… ridiculous?"

"You mean you haven't been doing that all this time?" Liz joked. Jack shoved her playfully with his shoulder, and she laughed. "Okay, okay. Sorry. Go on."

"You're… we're having a baby." Jack said.

"Really? I didn't know that." She patted her stomach, which was protruding quite a bit now.

"Lemon."

"Sorry."

He continued. "So, we're having a baby. Did you want to get married?"

Liz looked up, startled. Married? "Did you just, like, propose to me?"

Jack shrugged. "I just thought that if we were going to settle down and start a family, you would want to be married first."

"I dunno. I never really thought about it." she admitted. "I guess it would be nice. Yeah… I'd like that."

He smiled. "Well, it's settled then." He reached down and took her hand. "We're engaged?"

It wasn't at all how Liz had imagined being proposed to. There was less shock, and excitement, and crying. He didn't have a ring. No, it was nothing like she had always fantasized.

And the strangest thing? It was better.

"Yeah." she said. "We're engaged."


	11. Something Unknown

Liz didn't want a big wedding. She never had. So she and Jack organized a small- but pretty- matrimony. At first, Liz suggested they just get the forms signed at City Hall, but Jack resisted. "I'm Jack Donaghy, Lemon." he'd said. "I could bring you on the most expensive wedding the world's ever seen. In any country, in any chapel."  
"I just want something simple, Jack."

"Then we'll have something simple. But not that." Jack had ended up giving her the money to go out and buy herself a wedding dress- and a bridesmaid dress for her maid of honor, Jenna. They didn't invite many people; just Jenna, and Tracy and Kenneth, who were Jack's best men. Other than the priest, that was it- not even Colleen, or Liz's own parents were invited. It was simply a ceremony of love, and they already knew that they loved each other.

Regardless, the dark-haired writer was nervous as she waited by the door. Was she late? No, she wasn't. Did her dress cover the baby bump enough? Yes, of course it did. And if it didn't, Jack wouldn't even care. Did Jack even want to marry her? Did she even want to marry him? Yes, and yes. She couldn't help but feel like she was walking into something unknown. Breathe, Liz, she told herself sternly. You can do it.

With surprisingly steady hands, Liz pushed open the doors and started to walk down the aisle. She could see the others at the back- Jenna was wiping her eyes, uncharacteristically real tears flowing down her pale face. Kenneth was grinning widely, his blue eyes lit by a fiery excitement. Tracy was clapping, saying, "Damn! That's how you do it, Liz Lemon!"

Jack was staring at her with a small smile on his face. He held out his hand, and as she approached the altar, she took it.

"You look perfect, Lemon." he whispered.

"Oh, Jack." Liz choked out, tears welling in her own eyes.

She drowned out the minister as he spoke, and she could tell that Jack was doing the same. They were just staring into each other's eyes, and the whole world was just an unimportant blur.

Just then, Jenna leaned over imperceptibly and nudged Liz with her shoulder. "Liz." she whispered.

Liz snapped out of her lovestruck daze just in time to hear the minister say, "...take Jack Donaghy as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." she replied. Jack grinned.

"And do you, Jack Donaghy, take Elizabeth Lemon to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." he responded, reaching out and taking Liz's hand.

"I now pronounce you… husband and wife."

Liz pitched forward and embraced her boss, laughing and crying at the same time. His arms wrapped tightly around her back, and they kissed.

"Thank you for this." she whispered.

"No." Jack said. "Thank you."


End file.
